The Adventures of Clyde and Klaus
by TARDISgirl97
Summary: The randomized adventures of my two fictional characters: Clyde and Klaus the vampires.
1. Clyde and Klaus

Clyde lay on the sofa in his apartment. He was a modern day vampire, with his buddy, Klaus. Both of them were slightly drunk, and lazing about in the room. Klaus rolled over on the floor to face Clyde. He looked up.

"Clyde? What do I look like?" Klaus had always wanted to know that, because, being vampires, he couldn't use mirrors. Clyde looked down at the younger vampire, and smiled.

"Klaus, you have a perfect Russian complexion. Luxurious blonde hair that curls slightly at the bottom, stunningly blue, Caribbean blue eyes, a chiseled face with perfect features. All in all, if I wasn't a heterosexual, I would date you." Clyde described to the Russian. Klaus nodded.

"Do you want me to describe you?" He asked shyly.

"If you want to my friend."

"You have brown hair that frames your face and is, most times, straight as a pin. Bits of blonde and chestnut streak through it in certain light. Your eyes are a pale green, with the gleam of a child in a candy store. Your face is childish in composition, but it suits your bubbly personality."

"Thank you. I am rather stunning aren't I?" Clyde laughed, sitting up and straightening out his shirt. Clyde was more polished in his style than Klaus, who was more casual. While Clyde wore suits more than anything, Klaus wore khakis with dress shirts and sweater vests. Tonight, the pair was wearing a casual pair of jeans and polo shirts.

The pair were great friends ever since they were both converted, about fifteen years before. Modern vampires were little in number, and thus had to keep on the down low. Clyde worked at the local surgery, and Klaus was an English teacher. Clyde's job allowed both of them easy access to blood supplies, and seeing as another vampire worked at the surgery, she counted each night, and gave them the number of pouches they could take.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Klaus asked, sipping at a glass of champagne, the drink that was seconded to vampires as blood. Clyde nodded.

"You?"

"No, its a teacher work day. I have tests to grade."

"You are welcome to come in and grade them in my office if you want to, that way you are not alone."

"I would like that, it does get rather quiet and lonely in my classroom. Without all the seniors in the room, its rather dull."

"I don't believe I have many appointments tomorrow, but I do know tat you are due for a physical. Even vampires need them." Clyde grinned. he knew Klaus had a fear of these things.

"Yes, I do believe so. I have it down on the calender for..." he trailed off as he glanced at his phone.

"Tomorrow." Klaus sulked.

"Alright, make that three appointments for tomorrow. Feel free to come in whenever, as long as you are punctual for me."

"I'm going to bed." Klaus muttered, grasping the base of his glass and downing the rest of the contents.

"Good night Klaus." Clyde laughed as he reclined in his seat.


	2. Klaus and Clyde

Clyde walked into the school dance that his friend, Klaus had invited him to. Klaus was an English teacher and was supervising the party. Clyde was dressed down in a pair of jeans and an Aeropostale polo shirt.

"Clyde! Glad you could come!" Klaus grinned, running up to hug his partner. Clyde removed one hand from his pockets to place around Klaus' shoulder.

"This had better be at least mildly interesting... I took of sick leave for you." Clyde smirked.

"Ooh, I like this song!" Klaus was overly excited, his Russian accent leaking slightly into his words.

He dragged the elder vampire away from the door. They swayed back and forth animatedly as "All I Ever Wanted" By Basshunter played loudly. Over the sounds of teenagers yelling the lyrics and laughing, Clyde focused on his partners heartbeat. It was faint, as a vampires should be, but a lullaby to his ears. The song ended and "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 began to play. Clyde knew this one. He sang along, playing with Klaus' hair as the younger leaned against his chest. The students payed no regard to the two men dancing in the back of the room. When Klaus pulled away, Clyde grabbed him in a hug, picking him up off of the ground.

When he was back on the ground, be stumbled back slightly. He grinned at Clyde.

"Whoa, was not expecting that!" he laughed.

"The, I bet you're not expecting this!" Clyde picked Klaus up bridal style and spun around. Klaus was light and lanky and clung to Clyde's shirt with his head tucked forward.

"Whoa!" Was the only thing the younger managed to get out. When Clyde returned his friend to the ground, he had to hold the younger up. The idea was to get him dizzy. A few female students giggled as Klaus fell on his backside on the floor. Clyde couldn't help but laugh. Another teacher stumbled over, trying to dodge dancing students.

"Is he okay?" She asked slowly, looking over the laughing vampire.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Clyde finally managed to respond. He bent over to help Klaus up. The younger grasped his hand and was tugged to his feet.

"Hey, not cool." he said, his words slurred slightly. The older male only pulled the youngers lips to his.

"I love you, you know that right?" Clyde grinned against Klaus' lips. Klaus nodded in response, nibbling at Clydes lip. The two continued to dance with each other the entire night.

The next school day, Klaus' fiance was the talk of the entire staff.


	3. Bites and Kisses

Clyde was sitting at the table in his kitchen. He was casually flipping through a medical journal he had read before. Klaus walked noisily into the room, his head down.

"What happened this time?" Clyde asked, not bothering to look up.

"A cat bit my lip." Klaus grumbled, sitting down next to Clyde.

"I told you not to mess with the cats."

"I know."

Clyde placed his hand on Klaus' chin to move his face.

"Here, this will help." Clyde said pulling Klaus' face closer to meet his lips.

When they pulled away, Klaus smiled and Clyde had a silly smirk on.

"How thoughtful." Klaus muttered.

"Thank you, I try." Clyde grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." Klaus smiled.


	4. Eskimo Kisses

Clyde pulled up his hood against the cold as he walked out of his apartment, Klaus trailing behind him, a hand on his sleeve. Snow fell softly and Clyde felt a tremor in his friends hand.

"Its cold outside." Klaus complained quietly.

"Yeah, stay close, let's get to the coffee shop." Clyde responded beginning to walk. The two walked down the road towards to local coffee shop. The warm lighted interior welcomed them from the cold, dark night.

"What are you getting?" Clyde asked when they walked in, as he pulled out his wallet.

"I can pay for myself."

"Stoppit."

"Fine, caramel macchiato."

Clyde walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a mocha macchiato."

"I'll have a caramel macchiato." Klaus interrupted before Clyde could order for him. Clyde chuckled and paid for the drinks.

When they received their coffee, they left the shop.

"Can we go to the park and see the lights?" Klaus asked like an excited child.

"I guess." Clyde replied, turning to walk in the direction of the park. They both sipped at their coffee as they strolled through the park, hand-in-hand.

"The lights are better this year." Clyde said, looking around at the animated displays.

"They are nice this year," Klaus agreed.

They stopped at one particular display. Two furry-hooded figures leaned towards each other and rubbed noses. Clyde smiled at Klaus. Klaus look away, blushing.

Clyde used his hand to make Klaus face him. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Klaus' before catching his lips in a warm, gentle kiss.

"I love you." Klaus murmured against Clyde's neck when they pulled away.

"I know."


	5. Ooh, Dr Dupre ooh

Clyde opened the door to his office. He stepped in and was greeted by his secretary, Clara. She smiled at him. Today, the modern vampire was dressed in a sweater to match the cold, fall Seattle weather. He also wore a knee-length lab-coat, square reading glasses, and his hair was mussed up. He gave the young woman a winning smile and gathered the papers she was handing him. He checked his clipboard, two appointments today, Klaus and a young boy named Jackson. Checking the time, he sipped at the coffee that was on his desk. Clara had left to call in any arriving patients. Clyde set off to his other office. He was given a few minutes to set up before Jackson arrived for immunizations. Clyde set a paper cloth on the exam table and the syringes full of the liquid to be given. When he finished, he heard the boy's name called.

The boy, blonde haired and blue eyed walked in next to Clara. Clyde smiled and patted the table. Jackson nervously jumped up onto the table. Clyde glanced behind Clara where Jackson's mother was standing. She smiled sweetly at Clyde.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Dupre." Clyde offered her his hand. She took it still smiling.

"I'm Jessica." She responded.

~15 min. later.~

Clyde patted Jackson on the shoulder. The boy shook slightly, but didn't show any emotion on the outside.

Clara ushered the two out to the office, while Clyde cleaned up.

"Hey, can I come in?" A familiar voice asked outside of the room.

"Hello Klaus, come in."

The short, slender Russian walked in, carrying a binder of papers to be graded. Black rimmed, square glasses perched on his nose and his hair was partially tamed.

"You look scared." Clyde noted. Klaus flushed and turned away.

"At least I'm on time." Klaus muttered.

Clyde chuckled, he turned and shut the door before taking the binder from Klaus. He patted the table and Klaus sat down on it. Clyde placed a hand on Klaus' chest.

"No need to be afraid." He said calmly.

"I know..." Klaus murmured.

Clyde surprised the younger vampire by leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"Better?" Clyde asked as he pulled away.

"I love you, you know that?" Klaus responded quietly.


End file.
